Prison Diary
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Draco has to spend a year in prison. Charlie waits for him...


For the Hogwarts Assignment #10 Woman's History: Influential Women

Anne Frank

Task: Write about someone who only sees the best in others. Alt. Write your fic in the style of a diary entry.

A/N: I added a little scene to the entries. It does not really belong to the Assignment but I wanted to add it. :D And _again_ I waited to finish the assignment until the last day...I can't change it xD But I did not really had time because of some conventions and my cosplays. And I'm not even at home! So yeah...lame excuse but it's true! D:

* * *

Insane House Challenge: AU - Prison

365 Prompts Challenge: Relationship – Lovers

Word count: 567 (787)

* * *

'Dear Diary,

it is the first day in prison. I decided to create a diary so I will not make the same mistake again. The timing could not have be worse. Why now? One year ago I would have accepted it but during this year I found someone who did not judge me. Who changed my mind and the way I feel completely. It is just a year I have to spend in this sticky cell and he promised to wait for me. Not even my best friends wanted to wait for me, they kept on living their lives. Not that I expected anything else...'

'Dear Diary,

it is a whole week now and I have to admit that I thought it would be worse. I already found someone who I could call a friend. His name is Seamus and he used to set some cars and even houses on fire. He has one and a half year to go until he gets out. Maybe I will keep in touch with him, he did not burn the houses and cars down without a reason and his reasons were acceptable.'

'Dear Diary,

I want to get out. They found out that I prefer boys. I do not know how they found out that I have a boyfriend but somehow they did. It is the third month (94 days) and I still have nine months to go. Maybe I do not survive it. Funny how things changed. Without Charlie I would not have cared about being dead or alive but now I want to survive so I can show him that I am a completely different person.

'Dear Diary,

I managed to survive it. It is the 115th day and Charlie visited me today to tell me how proud he is that I did not cause any problems. I am happy that he said it, it encourages me. I still do not know what I did to deserve such a loving boyfriend.'

'Dear Diary,

I do not want to wait any longer. I do not care about the freedom, I just want to be with Charlie. Everything else does not matter for me. Only 184 days to go until I can stay with him for the rest of my life. And I will never let him go again.'

'Dear Diary,

only one month to go. One month until I am free again. Until I am with Charlie again... Seamus told me that he also has someone who waits for him outside. At first he did not want to tell me but since he knows that I prefer boys and I promised to keep the secret he told me that his boyfriend Dean is waiting for him. We will definitely stay in contract.'

'Dear Diary,

tomorrow will be the day. I can finally go home. And with home I mean Charlies flat. He brought my clothes and belongings to his flat so I feel like home. But even without them it would be okay as long as he would be there, waiting for me to come home... I can not say how much he means to me and how much I love him...'

* * *

(What happened afterwards)

It was not perfect like in movies. But for him, it was perfect. Charlie was waiting in front of the gate, in his hands were a big bouquet of red roses and he was smiling. Draco could not express how happy he was to see his face again. He ran towards him, tears were streaming down his face and as soon as the strong, freckled arms were wrapped around his waist the blond felt at home.

"Let's go back...we will stay in bed for the rest of the day and watch whatever you want or w-whatever you want to do...! W-we can-"

 **Boom!**

Charlie opened his eyes to see from where the noise came. And what he saw was nothing he liked. Dracos eyes were wide open, his body trembled and his hands tried to cling on his shirt. N-no. No! This was not happening! This could not be! Not...not after the whole time they waited! No!

"D-draco...! D-don't close your eyes! Just...j-just don't close your eyes! Please, I beg you...d-don't close your eyes! S-stay awake! H-help! HELP! Anyone!"

He pressed the blond closer to his chest, protecting him from further harm. Draco just smiled, happy to finally be with Charlie again. He could die happy. Not that he wanted to die but he was with his boyfriend and that was all that mattered. A smile appeared on his lips and he used his last power to kiss him before he dropped his hands and fell to the ground, the sounds of sirens slowly fading away...


End file.
